Because you're pack
by Seldin
Summary: This story happens after The Unsung Song, my previous story. Twelve years came and went since the coronation of King Bran the Broken. The Six Kingdoms are all finally at peace but House Baratheon has to face another storm.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fine day_, Lord Gendry Baratheon thought, taking a deep breath to taste the sea smell he learned to love. The sun was shining bright at last after days of thunderstorm, his children were well even if little Arya was... well her wild and undisciplined self. He really didn't exepct the gods to grant his wish that much... His lady wife was fine and maybe with child again and a traveller asked an audience with him for he had new material to show him. Even if Gendry has been a lord for twelve years, he never stopped to smith, so from time to time, a smith or traveller would stop to talk to him about forging techniques or would try to sell him materials.

So, it was a great day. He turned toward his eldest son, Robert. « -I can't believe you are coming with me at the forge ! I thought you hated it ! » Robert seemed a bit akward before he answered

« -Well, to be honest, I want to meet the traveller. I heard the servants say he comes from the West. It's exciting, isn't it ? » In his enthousiasm, he didn't notice his father's frozen face. _West ? West of Westeros ? _He once knew someone who went that way.

His followed his son on the path that led to the castle's forge, his thoughts wandering wildly. There was a tall silhouette there, waiting for them. « -My lord, I'm honored to meet you. » said the man as he knelt. « -Arise and be welcomed at Storm's End. I have to say I'm quite curious about the material you brought. And my son, Robert has many questions to ask you I believe, since -from what we heard- you come from the West. »

The man seemed very stressed, gulped with difficulty. « -I do have material to show you my lord but that's not the true reason I came to you. Maybe it would be better if your son waited outside while I tell you everything. » Gendry's spirit went blank. The true reason ? The man's stress began to become his. « -Alright. Robert, wait outside for a bit. » His son almost protested but kept his mouth shut when he saw his father's serious look. He went ouside, as he was asked.

« -You can show yourself, lad. » said the traveller. A little hooded silouhette came out of the shadows. Gendry felt that his life was about to change, drastically. Tiny hands appreared as the little hooded person took away the hood.

Gendry had the impression to be under a spell. His son Robert was before him, a bit taller and broader but, it seemed to be him : pale skin and raven locks. _No, his eyes. _The young boy rose up his steel grey eyes until he met Gendry's. Those eyes, so alike snowstorms. He couldn't leave them. He managed to ask, his voice low and uncertain « -What is your name boy ? » The boy lowered his gaze, grasped nervously the hilt of a Bravosii sword. A sword Gendry knew too well. « -My mother named me Yoren. »

_Yoren. The grey eyes. The Bravosii sword, Needle. _He closed his eyes for a second and asked « You're Arya's son, aren't you ? » Yoren, clearly not trusting his voice nodded. A devastating feeling rushed over the lord a Storm's End. Arya had a son, with him. This night, the only one they spent together created a new life, the little boy before him.

Gendry knelt, wanting to end the fear he read in his son's gaze. « -Come here, son. » His voice was hoarse because of the emotions he felt. The boy was hesitant at first but he approched. Gendry took his son, Arya's son in his arms. Yoren tensed at the begining but quickly relaxed and answered his father's embrace.

This moment felt like eternity to Gendry. He was holding his eldest child against him, a child he didn't know he had. When they parted, both father and son had tears in their eyes. « -Mother told me to come here. She said you would take care of me because you were a good man, because you are pack. »

Gendry's heart tighted at these words. After all those years, despite the sea that laided between them, she still considered him as pack. « -Of course I'll take care of you. You're my son, my blood. » His Flea Bottom accent was back, as it always did when he was upset. A tiny smile finaly made its way on his son's lips. « -But tell me, what happened to your mother ? Why are you here ? Not that I'm not happy about that, don't be mistaken. » _Where is Arya ? Why does our son carry her beloved sword ?_

The young boy seemed to be about to talk, but no sound crossed his lips. The traveller came closer to the boy and said « Maybe it would be better to talk about it later. We had a hard journey and the lad's very tired, and probably hungry. » Gendry completely fogot the traveller ! He turned towards him to inquire about his identity but Yoren beat him to it. « This is Privan, Father. He's a smith and my master. He volontereed for escort me here. »

A wide smile appeared on Gendry's lips : his son was a smith's apprentice ! A thing they would talk about later, a passion they had in common. « -Alright, let's go back to the castle. Here, you'll bathe and eat. We'll talk later. » He ruffled his son's blacks locks.

As soon as they went out of the forge, Gendry noticed Robert wasn't here anymore. Where did he go ? He seemed very intrigued by Privan, the Western traveller and determined to talk to him... The lord of Storm's End refused to think about it now. He wanted to enjoy Yoren's presence at his side, this son he did not know he had, this boy who was a mix of Arya and him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gendry

Gendry led Yoren and Privan to the kitchen so they can fill they almost empty stomacs. The servants gave them food and drink but seemed unconfortable around Yoren, this boy who looked so much like lord Gendry but who wasn't young lord Robert...

Gendry watched his son eat with a strong appetite. He reminded him of his mother, Arya who never ate properly and always ended with her clothes stained with food... He wanted to stay here, with Yoren but he couldn't, he had someting to do while the boy would be taking a bath.

« -Blimau, make sure these two bathe, give them clean and fresh clothes. And prepare two rooms.» He turned toward his son « -I have something to do, follow Blimau, I'll see you later. » He must do something to do that would be, he guessed, utterly unpleasant. He had to talk to his lady wife.

Yoren looked too much like him for their parentage to stay a secret for long. So, the sooner he would talk to his wife, the better. Gendry respected his wife and even had a genuine affection for her, he didn't want to hurt her... Honesty was the better path to take in this delicate situation.

That's when he standed in front of his wife's rooms door that he hesitated. Was he doing the right thing, the right way ? He took a deep breath to calm down his heart's frantic rythm before he knocked.

« -You may enter. » Her voice was a bit higher than usual. When he opened the door, he saw her, seated between her younger sister, lady Felli and lady Sinda, a distant cousin of her doing needlework for the poor.

« -My lady, I need a word with you. Alone. » The two ladies began to leave the room but lady Tasha stopped them. « -There's no need to leave. For I already know what my lord husband want to tell me. Don't leave and stay, I want you to be the witness of my husband's improperty. »Her brown eyes were shinning with anger.

The younger ladies were as ill-at-ease as can be. They didn't want to displease any one of the two most powerful person in the Stormland. And they were tickled with curiosity, what kind of improperty was Tasha talking about ? Lord Gendry was well known in all the land to be a faithful and caring husband... The other lords always made fun of him when he refused to follow them into brothels...

Gendry was shocked, how could she know ? How did all of this travelled so quick ? Then, he remembered. Robert. His son wasn't there when they exited the forge. He must have eavesdroped their conversation and ran to repart it to his lady mother... He'll need to have a word with Robert about respecting people's privacy...

« -Well, since you alreday know, I'll be quick and clear. Yoren is my son, he was conceived before our marriage. He will be raised here, at Storm's End, along our children. » He knew it was very unlikely she would let it be without struggle...

His wife looked at him, her gaze uncredulous and furious. « -You want me to raise my children with your bastard ? Have you lost your mind ? May the Father Above witness my words, I will not let your... flithy whore's son keep company to my children ! »

At this words, Gendry understood why his House's words were _Ours is the fury_, he was absolutely mad at her. He squeezed his fists and jaw hard.

« -Hear me, wife. My son will be raised under my roof with our children. That's it. You may be Lady Baratheon, but only by marriage. This roof is mine and I decide what happens under it. So, I don't care if you like this situation or not, for I decide what will be and what will not. Am I understood ? »

The ladies were looking at him, uncredulous and speechless. Lord Gendry was known to be a kind and careful man. Any person who met him was surprised to see such a huge man being so gentle, so unlike his late father who was known for his volcanic temperement. But right now, his Baratheon heritage was as clear as day, his voice was as hard as rock, his gaze as violent as a storm.

His eyes met his wife's, she was both angry and sad. More angry than sad... So, he addded « -And never call Yoren's mother a whore ever again. She's the bravest, strongest, wisest woman I've ever met. » Lady Tasha lowered her head to hide her eyes from him and asked, with a voice shaking with fury « And who is the amazing woman ? Why is she not with her son ? »

She was right, why Arya wasn't with Yoren ? Why did she entrusted someone else with their son's care ? Did something happen to her ? A deep, devouring terror was eating him from the inside.

« -You know her name, everybody does. She is Arya, of House Stark. » That caught his wife's attention « -The Dawn Bringer ? I thought you didn't know her ? » Gendry didn't want to talk about this with her, especially now in front of the two Buckler maidens.

« -I do not wish to speak with you about that, not now. I have given rooms to Yoren and his travelling companion, you have no duties towards them. »

He was exiting the room but he felt lady Tasha's burning gaze upon his shoulders. He was worried. He has heard so many tales about bastards mistreated by their lord father's wife. He will make sure Yoren will be fine, always.

« -I don't ask you to love him, Tasha. I don't ask you to be a mother for him, he already has one. Just, leave him be, let our children meet him, they share blood after all. That's all what I ask. » His voice was sad, he knew he was hurting her very deeply.

« -That is a lot, my lord. » _My lord_, she stopped calling him this way in private at Robert's birth...

« -I think everything has been said for now. My ladies, I will leave you to your business. » He quickly bowed before he left the room.

Walking to his son's room, he tought about Tasha. He didn't marry her for love or pleasure, he married her because she was the only surviving heir of House Buckler, faithful bannermen of House Baratheon and he needed the local noblemen's acceptance. And he needed heirs.

He remembered her reaction. The next weeks will be decisive about their marriage, will his lady wife cope with Yoren or will things get worse ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Yoren

Yoren was overwhelmed by the hugeness of this castle, his father's castle. He felt so tiny, so insignificant under thoses big stones. He tried to look everywhere at the same time, which was impossible, of course. He grew up at New Dawn, the city founded by his mother. As long as he was a young child, he stayed there with her or with other families when she wasn't here but as soon as possible, he joined her in her explorations. Since he was nine, he spent most of his time outside or under a tent so, this huge catsle seemed amazing to him. _His father's castle. _His head was spinning a bit.

The servant, Blimau was nice but seemed guarded around him. She led him to a room where a bronze tub filled with hot water was waiting for him. He flicnhed when Blimau tried to help him to undress. Why was she doing that ? He knew how to undress, thanks the gods ! He was almost twelve ! When he was naked, he came closer to the tub, cautiously. He put a finger in the water he removed it quickly, it was so hot !

« -What are you doing my boy? Go inside the tub before you get a cold. » Her voice was gentle.

« -It's just... Isn't it too hot ? I mean, I never bathed in water that hot... I don't want to be burned... » Blimau bursted out laughing and gave him a fond look. « -There's no risk of burn, young man, I assure you. Lady Baratheon takes her bath at the same temperature, you see ? No risks at all. »

He hesitantly entred the tub, and almost instantly, his muscles relaxed in a delicious way.

His body may be relaxed, but his mind wasn't. Lady Baratheon, his father's wife... His mother told him it was very likely that his father was married and that his situation would be difficult... He wished he would have been able to stay with her, but he was too young, to weak... for now.

« -So, since you're with Privan, the traveller from the West, I guess you come from there too, right ? » She was being curious... But Yoren answered her, if he was staying here, his identity would not stay a secret for long.

« -Yes, I do. I was born there. I lived with my mother but, she had a task to do and I couldn't go with her. So, here I am. » He tried to be as brief as possible, he really didn't want to talk about this, he missed New Dawn and his mother so much. Blimau seemed to feel that and kept silent as she helped him bathe and then dry.

When Yoren was finishing to lace his shoes, someone knocked to the door. His heart was hammering, they will talk now. He wanted to get to know this father he almost didn't know at all. The few informations he had, he gather them from his mother. But he quickly saw that talking about his father made her sad and melancholic, so he stopped. Bilau went to the door and let the visitor enter. Well, the visitors. It was not his father who standed before him but four children, three boys and one girl. The tallest looked very much like him but had blue eyes. Hostility was in the air.

« -So, you will stay here, bastard ? I hope you don't expect to follow us everywhere. I came here to make things clear. You're a mere bastard, a stain on our lord father's and lady mother's honor, that's all. You're a disgrace to our house so, don't think we'll ever be charitable with you... » The blue-eyed boy was about to add more to horrors to his speech but the girl cut him short. She looked very angry at him.

« -You're so stupid Robert ! You speak of things you do not understand ! How dare you insult our brother under our father's roof ? Yes, he is a bastard and what ? So was father before the Dragon Queen legitimased him. And it didn't make him any less a valuable lord. » She turned toward him and gave him a nod of sympathy, granting him her full support. Yoren was disoriented by their extreme behaviors, he heard things about people from the Stormlands and it was true : their fits of rage were as sudden and violent as thunderstorms.

« -And, I may add, our father told me about Yoren's mother. I know he loves her still, I know she's a good person and I don't see why her son would be any different. To me, he's a brother, bastard or not. »

« -What ? Our father told you things like that ? Why you ? I mean... » Robert was about to add someting but he was cut short again but this time, by their lord father who was standing on the doorstep.

« -Yes, I told you sister things she needed to know and you didn't. What are the four of you doing here ? Where is Septa Lella ? » The tree oldest children were a bit ashamed, only the youngest one seemed confident enough to answer « -Robert told us you brought a new brother home but he's not enterely our brother. Because his mother is not Mother, and we had to scare him. » His honesty shamed Robert who lowered his head as his yougner brother talked.

His father sighed,« -All right, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I need to speak with Yoren. So, all of you, go back to your classes if you don't want me to put guards to escort you all day along. Am I clear ? » He shot a serious look to all of them, especially Robert. As soon as they were gone, his father's knelt before him -he was so tall-, clearly worried. « -Are you all right ? What did they tell you ? »

« -Nothing I didn't expected, Mother warned me, you know... And the girl, well my sister, she was very nice. She defended me when Robert picked at me, she said I was her brother, no matter who my mother was. I like her. » Hope filled his voice at the end of his sentence, maybe his life here would be nice after all, he aldready has a sister he didn't have yesterday !

« -I knew you would. Did she tell you her name ? » His father ruffled his hair when he rose up and guided him towards the door. « -No, she didn't... Where are we going ? There are things I need to tell you... »

« -I know, I want to bring you to a meaningful place to me to do so, follow me. » Yoren was estatic, his father was briging him to _a meaningful place, _where could it be ? The forge ? Mother told him his father loved to smith. No, they met there... No idea came to his mind for he didn't know the domain well enough yet.

They got out of the castle and climbed a stony hill. As soon as he was at the top of the hill, Yoren saw it, standing tall and proud : the heart-tree. Even if it was the very first time in his life he ever saw one, he knew what it was thanks to his mother. Many times she told him stories about her childhood at Winterfell and she often described the gigantic heart-tree that stood there, older than Winterfell itself. This one wasn't as tall as Winterfell's one but was taller than any tree he ever saw.

He respectfully approchoached the tree, knelt before it and touched the bark with his left hand. He tried to pray to the old gods « Keep my mother safe, wherever she may be. Bring her back to me. »

« -Just before I left Winterfell for Storm's End, I asked to Lady Sansa -now Queen Sansa- for a cutting of the hear-tree, to plant a new one in my new home. Even if I received my name in the light of the Seven, I could pray the old gods only after the Battle for Dawn. The Seven Gods didn't protect us, the old gods and their believes tried, at least. It's the same age as you... » Yoren looked his father as he joined him, sitting in front of the heart-tree.

« -Do you know why I wanted to bring you here ? » The tall man touched the bark too, praying.

« -Well, Mother told me no man could lie before a heart-tree. But she thought it was all shit since her sister married before one and her husband was monstrous. » A fond smile streched the lips of his father. « -Of course she thinks this way... But yes, that's why I brought you here. Yoren, you're my son, my family and as you mother would say, my pack. We do need to be able to trust each other, don't we ? » The young boy nodded.

« -Good. I want you to know you're at home here, you'll always be, no matter what Robert could say or do. »

« -But what about his mother, your lady wife ? Mother told me she had the right to mistreat me if she wanted... She said it happend quite reguraly to... well the ones Westerosi call bastards. »

« -She won't do anything to you for I will never allow it. You're my son, as much as Robert or Jon. No matter what she says or do. » Yoren sighted, clearly relieved. He smiled to his father, grateful for his words.

« -Now, tell me what happened to your mother ? Why did she send you to me ? » The boy felt both his heart and face become sader. He didn't really want to talk about that but he owed his father the truth.

« -It all began three months ago. This day, she was on hunt duty but she was late. She always came home before sunset... I remember evey detail, I was sitting next to the door, waiting for her. I was so relieved when I saw her at last ! But when she came closer, I saw she limped a bit, there was blood everywhere... » Hhe gazed upon his father who was staring at him, clearly upset.

« -She's not dead ! She was just injured ! I helped her to nurse her wounds, and believe me, they were deep and accurately done. It was no beast's work, but human one. But Mother is the best fighter I know, the best fighter of our city. Who could have done that to her ? She was too exhausted to answer so she went to sleep. At dawn, she woke and explained everyting to me. When she was a girl, Mother went to Braavos, at the House of Black and White. Do you know what is it ? »

His face worried, he denied. « -Well, this House is inhabited by the Faceless Men, the best assassins in the world. She did her apprenticeship there during several years. But in the end, the fled and killed the assassin they sent after her. But the Faceless men didn't give up, they sent another one after Mother, at New Dawn ! She killed him to ! But she said they would never give up and that I would be in danger if I stayed with her... So she decided to send me here while she hunts every single one of them down. »

« -What did you say ? She wants to hunt assassins down ? On her own ? Arya... » His father was taking his head between his big, calloused hands, sighing. « -Don't worry too much for her Father ! She's very strong and deadly ! She can change faces you know, when she does, her whole body changes... I have faith in her, if there's one person in the world who is able to to that, that's her ! »

Another fond smile appeared on his father's lips, he ruffled Yoren's hair once more. « -You're right, I know how deadly she can be. She already was a cold-blood killer when she was eleven after all... »

« -Really, she was ? Tell me ! She rarely talked about the life she had in Westeros beside her childhood at Winterfell ! » Yoren didn't know what was happening to him when he was in in father's presence. Usually, he was a quiet and silent boy. He wasn't good with words, he never was. He rathered actions... So why was he so talkative right now ?

« -Maybe another time, it's already late and we're going to be late for dinner. » After he got back to his feet, his father offered him his hand to help him to do the same.

Together they went back to Storm's End where a warm dinner and a family were waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Arya

Arya was hopping up and down as soon as she was dressed. She decided to have a talk with her new brother, Yoren. She had to make sure he felt at home at Storm's End and, more importantly, she had to make sure Robert's words did not matter in any way. Maybe she'll try to bring her yougest brother with her, she nedded every support she could get...

And Yoren came from the mysterious West ! She hoped he could tell her what it was like, maybe he could tell her things about her namesake, the legendary Dawn Bringer ! At these thoughts, she felt her heart fill with energy.

Now, the crucial question, where was he ? She had to think about her itinerary, to make sure she avoid Septa Lulla and her horrendous sewing lessons. She thought about it for a while and decided to beging her quest at the forge since she heard from the servants that Yoren's master was a smith... She kept a low profile and hugged the walls. She took the stairs that led to the back of the castle where she knew the forge was. From times to times, she would go there with Father. Even is she hated the loud noises of the forge, she was very impressed by the capacity of the blacksmiths to make a weapon or a piece of armor from a piece of metal.

She noticed Yoren's master -she forgot his name- this man was quite tall, less then Father, of course, but still taller than the vast mojority of the men she knew. He was trying to carry wood for the forge's fire but a smaller silhouette appeared and took a good half of it and went back in the forge. Yoren's here, thanks the gods !

« -Excuse me, em... sir. May I borrow you Yoren for a couple of hours ? I need to talk to him. »

Her brother's master had been so focused on his task that he didn't heard her and jumped out of his skin !

« -Of course you can, my Lady. It's good for the lad have a talk with you. Wait here, I'll fetch him. » She did as she was told, wich didn't happen very often, from the loud cacophony of the forge, she heard « -Yoren, come here boy ! The little Lady's here, she wants to speak with you ! »

A few minutes later, her brother joined her outside of the forge. He had quickly washed the soot from his face, arms and hands. His face showed only wariness as he spoke to her « -I wish you a good morning, my Lady. My master told me you wanted a word with me ? » He even bowed lightly but the rigidity of the motion showed he didn't do it very often.

Arya was a bit hurted, hasn't she been clear yesterday ? He was her brother, her equal. Maybe Robert's words did arm him after all... « -Yoren please, no fancy titles when you're with me. We're siblings, remember ? No need to be so formal ! » She took his hand in hers and squezed it softly. But Yoren took back his hand and lowered his head. « -I don't think it would be a good thing with you to spend time with me, my Lady. Think about what your lady mother would say about that. »

He was already going back to the forge ! He wasn't even going to listen to what she had to say ! She hated when boys did that ! Just because she was a girl, it was exepected of her to always listen to what her lady mother said ! She was exepected to obey men would could boss her around. But Arya was no quiet and obedient girl !

« -Now, you're going to listen to me, stupid ! I don't care about what Mother says, I care about what Father says and he accepted you in our family. He said you were his son and my brother, so be it. So now, you'll follow me and talk with me. Am I understood ? » At the end of her sentence, she was screaming top of her lungs.

He looked at her, motionless, completely shocked and his mouth was even slightly opened. But her sceams roused Septa Lulla who was looking for her young missing pupil. Arya reconized her determined steps, took Yoren's hand and began to run as fast as she could. It took them ten minutes at least to get out of the castle, sometimes running, some other hiding. They ended their escape at the Godwoods, hidden behind the heart-tree. They kept silent several minutes and the noise made by Septa Lalle eventually faded. Arya stopped holding her breath and felt Yoren do the same, they both raised their heads at the same time. Their eyes met and they began to laugh so much they cried.

It took several minutes for them to calm down a little, « -Don't you think she'll return soon ? » He was worried, clearly. « -No, she won't. She afraid be the heart-tree, she's a very pious Septa and she thinks her Seven Gods are the only true ones... She may despite the Old gods but she still fear them so we're in a safe place here ! » « Good », he nooded reassured.

They spent the next minutes in a comfortable silence, recovering from their unplanned escape from the castle. « -So, sister, what do you want to tell me so bad ? » His face showed curiosity but she could tell he didn't entirely opened himself to her... She'll blame Robert for his awful welcome when she'll have the time ! But he called her « sister », that was a progress.

« -Well, I wanted to make sure you knew you were welcomed here, that you're part of our family. » When he heard that words, Yoren shruged and sighed. But before he could manage an answer, she spoke again. « -I know Robert's words armed you, I can see that. But I'm not Robert. I know what family is. Did Father told you my name ? Since we didn't have the occasion to be properly introduced. » Her brother shook his head, still curious.

« -My name is Arya. Father named you after your mother. He wanted me to have strengh, determination, cleverness and to know the importance of family. He told me he couldn't think of anyone embodying these qualities better than Arya of House Stark, the Dawn Bringer. This night, when he explained me all of this, he also told me about his feelings towards your mother. He still love her, you know. He didn't tell but it was plain as day when he talked about her. At first, I felt he betrayed our family but, when I looked at him, talking about your mother, I saw that the melancholy which always was in his eyes had disappear. He looked more alive than ever. »

She waited for her brother to say someting, anyting but he kept silent. When she turned towards him, she saw tears running down his face. When she hugged him, he began to sob softly. Between his sobs, he managed to say some words. « He did this, he named you Arya... Gods be good, he still loves Mother. I always wondered if... if my father loved my mother, if he forgot about her. »

« -Well, now you have your answer, brother. Our father loves your mother still, and now you're under the same roof as him everyday, there's no way he'll forget her. »

She kept her face hidden in his neck, still hugging him. Even if she had accepted her father feelings for the Dawn Bringer months ago, it was still difficult to her to think about it. As if he was feeling her distress, her brother forced her to look at him in the eye and told her : « My mother is a Stark, her mother was a Tully. The words of House Tully are 'Family, duty, honor'. Mother also told me a Stark saying her father told her when she was a child 'When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone dies but the pack survives'. It means you must stick with your family, with your pack in order to survive. It's what I always did and it's what I'll always do. You're pack sister, I'll always be there when you need me, ever. »

She was so moved by his words that she couldn't come with some of her own. He told her they were pack, and she knew that people with Stark blood didn't say that unless they mean it. She was part of his pack, she felt dizzy.

She looked at her brother, trying to make him understand how she felt with her eyes but the only emotion she saw on Yoren's face was embarrasement. « I know I'm not good with words, I rather actions. » He clearly wanted to add something but he couldn't, crushed by his shyness.

« -You're not bad with words, I rather think you have a way with them. I'm honored to be part of your pack you know. Honored and proud. » He gave her a little smile « I know I'm still very young but I'm almost two-and-ten. I can protect you if need be, Mother taught me sword fitghting since I was able to walk. »

At these words, Arya removed herself from their embrace. « You know sword fitghting ? Braavosi style ? » Her voice was filled with awe and pressure. She almost wanted to shake him so he would answer quicker. « Yes, I do. Mother taught me water dancing since it's her own fighting style. Why are you so curious about it ? »

« -Well, Father promised me months ago that he would find me a Braavosi master-at-arms to teach me Braavosi fencing but he couldn't find anyone who suits... Do you think you could teach me ? » Even if she was asking an open question, the answer she hoped for what written all over her face. Her brother seemed surprised at first then thought about it.

« -I never taught anyone, I'm not sure I'm capable of it. And even if I am, I warn you, I'll be merciless. Every hurt is a lesson and you're gonna learn a lot. Are you sure you want to do this ? » His voice was serious.

« -Of course I'm sure. I don't want my security to depend on some knight. I want to be able to defend myself and my family. Plus, I love to fight, I feel so alive when I do it... I feel the beat of my heart, the blood flowing through my veins, the air in my lungs... »

« Alright, I'll try to teach you water dancing. I'll do my best. But I guess wh'll have to talk about that to Father and to your mother. » She was so happy that she hugged him again with so much strengh it was hard for him to breathe ! « -Thank you so much, you'll make one of my dreams come true ! But come one, follow me ! You have to meet someone who'll be interessed in your teaching too ! » She grabed his hand and dragged him with her, towards the castle. He accepted to teach her water dancing ! She could barely believe her luck... She'll think about what her father and especially her mother would tell about hat...

« -Who ? You're sure we can go back to the castle ? Your Septa will not find us ? » He was clearly worried, he wanted to keep a low profile since he hasn't been here for long. « -No, she won't. I know a safe itinary to lead us our destination. »

« -Wich is ? » His tone was curious, he had no idea about the mysterious person's identity or their dsetination, obsiously.

« -We are going to the library where our youngest brother is taught by Maester Brumi at this hour. He's already in awe with you, you'll just have to say 'hi' for him to love you, you'll see ! » After that they kept silence to not draw unwanted attention toward them.

_Somewhere over the Narrow Sea_

She missed Yoren dearly. She missed rare smiles and laugh, so much alike his father's. She missed his watchful eyes and his cleverness. God, she missed her son. She wanted to hug him, to hold him against her so she could feel his warmth, his breathing. Who would have thought that Arya Stark, one of the entire world's best assassins would ever feel like that.

She missed the flesh of her flesh, she hoped he was safe under his father's roof. Gendry always was a good man with a strong moral compass, he'll take care of Yoren. And would he fail, she gave instructions to Privan to lead her son to Winterfell. She knew Sansa would protect their pack, no matter the price.

She was at Lys, waiting for a ship to Ashai. She had to kill the Faceless Men before they kill her. And to do so, she knew she needed allies. And she had some. Allies who worshipped her as Rhollor's chosen world savior. She needed the help of the Red Priests.


	5. Chapter 5 - Maester Brumi

The youngest son of Lord Gendry was quite weak physically but was smart for his very young age. He could read when he was four years old, since then he never stopped ! Maester Brumi guessed he really emulated the man his father named him after. After all, Lord Davos Seaworth learned how to read when he was quite old already and was known to always have a book in hand.

His young pupil was currently reading a story in low Valyrian. His father wanted his children to know this language to be able to improve the trades between Stom's End and the Free Cities. Young Lords Robert and Jon never were fond on studying, they rathered sword fighting practice, horse riding, hunting... Well at least, Robert rathered it for Jon always followed his elder and mimiced him in every way.

Maester Brumi was just about to help his pupil about a difficutlt word to translate when the door opened, without any knocking... He already knew who it was, he didn't even need to look. It was Lady Arya, running from her Septa who came here to read about far away lands. He sighed and turned toward her to lecture her gently about her duties but he was taken aback by the presence of Lord Gendry's bastard, Yoren by her side. She didn't even let him the possibility to talk.

« -I know Maester Brumi, I shouldn't run from my duties. But I needed to make sure Yoren was all right, you would have done the same if you'd heard the awful things Robert told him ! We need to borrow you Davos for only a few minutes, is that all right ? » Even if it was a question, the tone of her voice clearly showed what she was expecting from Brumi.

Driven by his curiosity, Davos didn't wait for Maester Brumi's autorisation. That was a sign he thought, the boy was usually obedient and calm, but he was so exicted right now that even if he refused, his young pupil would not be focused on his work. « -All right, but only for a few minutes, we have a lot of things to study today. And Yoren, your father wants you to study with me tomorrow morning. I'll see what you already know and make a schedule for you. » The young boy seemed a bit surprised and answered timidly with a nod.

Maester Brumi took the text Davos was studiyng and began to translate it again to spare time and give the siblings and young Yoren more privacy. But still, the children were not discreet so, he couldn't help to hear their conversation. Lady Arya was exicted too.

« -Davos, you know our brother, Yoren. Yoren, this is Davos, our youngest brother. Guess what Davos ? Yoren's mother taught him Braavosi sword-style, water dancing ! And he's going to teach me ! Can you believe it ? »

« -That's fantastic ? But does Father know ? And... do you think you could teach me too ? » Arya and Davos were both looking at Yoren, expectantly. He redded and took a minute to answer.

« -Well, why not. I mean, I was younger than you when I began my training so I don't see any problem. But, do you think Father will agree ? » Arya seemed to be thoughtful about that, but Davos had a very logical anwser.

« -Well, you don't know it but I have a weak constitution since I was premature... I won't be able to learn Westerosi fighting style, but I might be able to manage the Braavosi one... And your mother is a famous water dancer ! I since Arya is a girl, she will not have a much muscle as a boy would when she grows up, so Braavosi style is better for her. And I think Father will be happy to see us spending time together. The only obstacle I see is Mother, she will want to protect me and to stop Arya because she's a girl. And I don't think she likes the idea of us spending time together. »

Davos stopped to talk when he became aware of the incredulous look on Yoren's face, who stared at him, speechless. It was Davos's turn to blush. Yoren turned toward Arya and was about to talk but she cut him short.

« -Yes, he's always like that. He's so clever. If you need advice or a analysis about anything or anyone, come to Davos, he will help you ! » She was grinning, glowing of pride for her youngest brother.

So was Maester Brumi. He was very pround and honored to have such a clever pupil ! Since Lord Gendry had to other sons, maybe he could convince him to send Davos to the Citadel... The boy had no gift when it came to weapons but when it came things of the mind... Well, he would make a brillant Maester ! If he ever master the art unknowed to him, the mysterious art of diplomacy. Davos was clever but harsh with his honesty... He told everything he had in mind...

The children kept on talking and doing assumptions about their plans. After more or less ten minutes, Maester Brumi sent Arya and Yoren away for he had still things to teach ! The children, wanting to be in his good books didn't argue. It was time to get back to work.

But this day was meant to be a unproductive one for Maester Brumi... for only a few moments later, a servant knocked to the door and said that Lord Gendry needed him as soon as possible in his solar. Sighing, he dissmissed Davos who ran to catch up his older sister and Yoren.

He climbed up the stairs that led to Lord Gendry's solar. Even before he opened the door, he knew why he was needed there because of the booming voice that could be heard. So, Ser Hillin was back from his commercial mission with the envoys of Braavos.

Now, Lord Gendry was good at answering to messages with a formal tone but his handwriting was still not very elegant. And Ser Hillin knew how to write but had trouble to manage proper sentences which could suit to a letter. So, Maester Brumi knew was was going to be his task for these men always needed his help at this point, if not sooner since they appreciated his advices.

Maester Brumi liked Ser Hillin for his loyalty to Lord Gendry and his gentleness towards Lady Tasha and the children. He always had a gift for them every time he was back from a misson. He was also glad Ser Hillin was Lord Gendry's right-hand man. He could be trusted. After all, the man was introducted to them by Lord Daavos Seaworth himself when he was called to King's Landing to be part of the small council. Ser Hillin was a old friend and protégé of Daavos and was like him a former smuggler...

In exchange for his help, loyalty and advices, Lord Gendry pardonned him and never regretted it ever since. The man was wise, cunning and seemed to know everybody in the Storm's land and in the rough area and ports of the Free Cities. Ser Hillin was younger than his friend Daavos and knew a thing or two about the art of fighting, he was a valuable asset.

But despite all of these qualities, Maester Brumi had a hard time every time he was around Ser Hillin... For the man was as discreet about his Lord's secret as he was noisy and voluble when he talked... But that's not the only thing that bothered Maester Brumi, no. He could cope with the noise even if he was extremely fond on his library's silence, but he felt his eyes melt every time he gazed upon Ser Hillin's beloved colourful silk of Lys... The man always chose gaudy, garish colors for his clothes... Maester Brumi was even wondering if the man was blind or just had an awful taste... Maybe he would take a look on Ser Hillin's eyes one day.

Mentally getting ready for Ser Hillin's clothes, he knocked and was allowed to enter. As he exepected, the two men were examining parchments on Lord Gendry's desk. Maester Brumi knew his Lord wouldn't give him orders about what he had to do for they had set up it long ago. He would take some notes about the matter at hand and come with several ideas about the anwser. But this time, he felt he had to say something first.

« -Hem, my Lord, if I may I would like to say a word before we begin to work. » Lord Gendry's eyesbrows went so high they disapeared in his fringe... Well, it was a first for Brumi to not obey immediately when his Lord needed him. He still was not sure about it but since Lord Gendry was silent, he went on.

« -Well, this morning, young Lady Arya and hem, your son Yoren came to the library. They had a chat with young Lord Davos. Apparently, your daughter convinced Yoren to teach her water dancing and so did Davos... » He didn't know what his Lord would think about it... he was expecting a lot of reactions but not this one ! Lord Gendry was laughing so much he had a begining of tears in his eyes...

« -Of course he's a water dancer, I should have known better. I don't know if my son can read but I can count on Arya to make sure he knows how to fight ! That's also why she gave him Needle, because he knows how to use it ! But weapons are not the most important thing, especially in time of peace. Did you prepare a study schedule for him yet ? » A bright smile was lingered on Lord Gendry's lips, like if he was living a memory. Maybe he saw Lady Arya Stark in their son, maybe he felt her presence through him.

« -I did, hem even if I will test him first, so we know where to focus our work. It will be done tomorrow morning my Lord. I have to say he didn't seem very enthusiactic about it... » The boy seemed to be unassuming, he should be easier to teach to than young Lord Robert...

« -Haha, this boy seems to be someone of interest. I heard you had him with Arya Stark, the legendary Dawn Bringer ! I would have never believed it if I wasn't absolutly sure of my source... »

« -Well, I don't care if he likes to study or not, that's mandatory under my roof. He'll thank me when he's older. Alright, now let's work. This parchment is about our trading aggrement with Braavos and this one is about the changes that have been brilliantly negociated by Ser Hillin. We need to write an answer to validate those changes and make them legal. »

Maester Brumi liked these situations, when his skills were needed. He felt in his element. After several hours of work, weighing every single word, they finished the letter. As he was going to withdraw, Maester Brumi heard Ser Hillin : « -Excuse me Maester. I would like to meet the boy, Yoren, is that it ? When do you think he will be free tomorrow morning ? »

« -Hem... I can not really say yet. I don't what kind of education his mother gave him, if she gave him any, of course. So, it would be better if you saw the boy in the afternoon. » Maester Brumi knew his voice was cold but he couldn't help it. He wooried about Yoren's presence in the castle, along Lord Gendry's children. Bastards are know to be the expression of their parents's sins and to be cursed since they are born outside of wedlock... What was Lord Gendry thinking when he took the boy in ? He could have sent him to Wtinerfell, Queen Sansa would have been surely pleased to meet her nephew, especially in her current situation...

Finally, Maester Brumi went downstairs, to his room, far away from Ser Hillin's red and yellow and purple tunic, for his poor eyes's relief.


	6. Chapter 6 - Yoren

Yoren could feel his heart beating nervously in his chest. It would be the very first time he was tested. He knew it was his mother's honor which was in the balance, if he failed the test, people would say he was a uneducated savage because of the way she raised him. He simply could not fail.

« -Hem... You may enter young Yoren. » The boy jumped, he has been so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the Maester coming ! He silently obeied and sat on a chair.

« -Alright, we will begin with letters. Hem, do you know how to read and write ? » Maester Brumi had a parchment in his hand, Yoren could tell it was the list of the skills that were exepected from him.

Yoren felt his mouth fell open. Of course he knew how to read and write, what was this old man thinking ? He nodded to the Maester silently but the latter didn't seem very convinced. Maybe he should think about closing his mouth.

« -Hem... We will check that later. And what about calculation ? » Clearly, the Maester thought he was an total ignorant. Yoren was both angry and helpless. His nature was to be shy and he has rarely ever been so angry in his life so he had no idea of how saying it without being too rude. The Maester is someone important here, he is Father's counsellor even ! Being rude with him is a bad idea...

« -If you don't have any knowledge of that, it doesn't matter. Hem, I will teach you. You're tested so I know what to teach you, you know. » His flat tone was full of contentment, like if the man was thinking « I told you so ». What did he say, and more importantly to who ? Yoren knew there was something like that. Mother taught him how to identify lies and untold secrets after all. And the rule number one is « trust your guts ». And his guts were telling him that the Maester was hosile towards him, in all likelihood in Lady Tasha's side... Yoren was sure the man will try to influence his father in his decisions... He will have to put all his trust in his father's legendary Baratheon stubborness...

« -I know how to count and calculate. Mother taught me. It was one of the rare thing she was better at than her sister Sansa when they were children. » Yoren smiled on the inside, that was good, he told what he had to tell in a polite way ! Sometimes, it is good to be shy, you have more time to think about what you are going to say !

« -Very well, we'll check that later too. Hem, and do you know another language ? Like low Valiryan for example. Your Lord father wants you to learn it. » Did the man live under a rock ? Everyone knew that his mother lived in Braavos for years... Of course she taught him low Valiryan, he's fluant in this language !

« -I grew up at New Dawn, the city funded by Mother. There are people from all around the world there, so I learnt a lot of languages... Uncluding low Valiryan. »

The Maester began the test, it was easy at the begining. He tested him on writing and reading first, which was easy for Yoren. He hadn't read many books in his life for New Dawn didn't have a library yet but he helped Mother with the trade pacts parchment for years ! It also helped him when calculation came ! He had always love to count how many exotic goods arrived, how many of their production was sent away. He used to dream he would one day travel with them, to the edge of the world.

Yoren loved the astonished expression of Maester Brumi's face ! And this expression even increased when he gave him a text to translate in low Valiryan !

Even if Yoren was having a great time showing to this all-knowing Maester that his mother educated him in a good way, he was also having a problem. It began with his feet, always moving, then his legs. He had trouble focusing, the more time he spent seated, the less he was focused. He was conscious of it, but he coulnd't help it. He has never been taught in this static way ! He learnt during explorations, walking and running and climbing ! He was used to always be in motion. He tried to take it on the chin even if it was hard. The test was almost finished, in a few minutes he would be free. He would find Arya and Davos and begin their training. It would be fun and he would get to know them better. « Think about that. » was his new motivation sentence.

« -Hem, well... hem, I have to say I'm quite surprised, in a good way ! You do know a lot a things already. You are free to go now, young Yoren. I will see you tomorrow morning. »

Yoren didn't need to be told twice, he looked at the Maester as he reached the door, the man seemed lost and deep in thoughts... Yoren almost wanted to tell him Mother taught him herbology and history too (even if very little of the latter) but he knew better than that, he had to try to be in this important person's good books.

Now, he was looking for Arya and Davos. Where were they ? Father has agreed on the fencing lessons ans Lady Tasha kept silent about them, so it was alright. He will begin with Davos's room, when he was not in the library, he was there most of the time. Sometimes because he wanted to read in a quiet place, some other times because he was ill. His health was still fragile, since he was born an entire moon before his time...

Yoren began to climb the stairs as fast as he could when he bumped into someone. Years of water dance training helped him keeping his balance. He has closed his eyes by reflex and when he reopened them, he saw red and orange and bright green. Maybe he did fell after all and hit his head hard in the process.

« -Here you are my boy. I was looking for you ! So this boring Maester let you go sooner than exepcted ! Very good, follow me now. » In fact, the very bright colorsYoren saw were those of the man's clothes. And what awful clothes they were ! The boy did as he was told and followed the strange man who apparently had an horrible taste in clothing.

He led the boy to the kitchens, there took a wooden stool and sat, gesturing to Yoren to do the same. He served them two goat milk glasses himself, not asking a servant to do it Yoren noticed. He liked that.

« -Well lad, you must wonder who I am, right ? Of course you do ! I'm Ser Hillin, your Lord Father's most trusted advisor ! An old friend of Lord Davos Seaworth himself, I met him when we were both smugglers. » Yoren tried to find kind words of welcoming he coulnd't think of one. This man's open friendliness was very unsettling for him, he had never met someone like that in his all life, a short one that's true but full of meetings and encounters. But he was like his mother, a person of few words before all.

But the man didn't let to Yoren the time to feel embarrassed about his silence and kept talking and talking and talking... The boy was amazed, did this man never need to drink or breathe ? And what he said was interesting besides !

« -So lad, tell me more about the legend that happens to be your mother ! How did she met your father ? And how did they manage to keep it a secret ? I mean, no singer ever sang about those two, not a single word ! Don't be shy and tell me ! » He leaned towards Yoren a bit, as if to make him understand it will stay a secret between them.

« -Well, to be honest I don't know more about it than you. Ser. » He added the tittle a bit late, he always forgot to add titles when he spoke to someone. No one had titles at New Dawn.

« -I tried to ask some questions to Mother when I was younger but she looked so sad whenever I did that I stopped. So I don't know much, really. I only know they travelled together when they were children, that's all. And that they were reunited at Winterfell, just before the Battle for Dawn. »

Ser Hillin seemed a bit disapointed... But not desperate yet !

« -Well lad, maybe your father will be more talkative with you... You should try and ask a few questions... He seems rather fond on you, you know. » He winked at Yoren whose world just wided. Of course he could ask questions to Father, how did he not think about it sooner ? He was aching to know more about their love story and how and most of all why they parted all those years ago.

« -Hey, my boy, do you hear me ? You were already thinking about questioning your lord father, weren't you ? Good, because I - like all the people who know about your existence - am very curious about those two... »

Yoren was about to tell him that he will keep to himself everything he could possibly learn, it was his parents's story, not his to share but the talkative Ser Hillin cut him short...

« -But let's go down to business. I wanted to speak to you for another reason. You see, my beloved wife Depha is barren. So, I always treated and loved your siblings like my own children. Or grand-children since I'm older than your lord father. When I have to travel, I always bring gifts to them. But since I didn't know about you, I didn't take anything for you... So I thought about something... »

Yoren was intrigued, a gift ? What could it possibly be ? He hoped it wasn't an eloborated trap set by Lady Tasha... He feared she wasn't finished with him yet... But he remembered the first rule « trust your guts. » And his guts were telling him that the man was trustworthy.

« -You don't need toys and armors and weapons my boy. You're just a poor bastard after all, without name or lands or titles. What you need is knowledge. And judging by your early release this morning, I guess you do know some things already. But I'll teach you how to trade, foreign languages, how to make a place for yourself in this world so cruel to outcasts like us. So, what do you say about this ? »

Ser Hillin wanted to teach him ? That was great ! After all, he was a man of the people who has been knighted and who was advisor to a high Lord ! That was an impressive carrer history ! Yoren guessed he had a lot to learn from the man ! So, he silently nodded with a smile on his lips.

« -Alright my young apprentice. Lesson number one : use your tongue by the Seven ! If you want to impress people, knowledge is essential but how will you show it if you don't talk ? Words are a tool of work, sometimes even a weapon ! You have to force youself to talk more... »

Ser Hillin was right, his test with Maester Brumi showed it earlier, letters and foreign languages are very important ! « -Will I have to talk as much as you ? » The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to make them vanish in his mind. That was rude he could tell... Oh gods... The knight's face showed surprise at first then a amusement. « -Well, you understood the spirit boy but do be careful about who is your interlocutor... Some of them would not be as a good sorts as me... »

After that, they talked until lunch. Ser Hillin was very pleased by Yoren's knowledge and Yoren feeled so relaxed and calm by his side, so much calmer than at his father's side when he thought about it. Well, it must be said that the man was very impressive and intimidating... Yoren never felt worthy to be at his side and his father never asked things to him... Mother always says he took his shyness from his father, so, when it come to communication, they were up in a creek without a paddle. Like father, like son...

Ser Hillin showed Yoren the way to go to the banquet room. The boy still wasn't used to the hugeness of the castle and had still trouble to find his way. In the nature, you could follow the course of the sun, the direction of the wind, the positions of the stars... But in a castle, the only thing you could do when you're lost was asking your way... Yoren was an independant boy and hated doing this !

Ser Hillin wished him a good evening. « -I exepect to see you on the beach at the begining of tomorrow afternoon, my young apprentice. We'll go to the island ofTarth ! »

Yoren coulnd't help to feel exicted ! Tomorrow, he would go the the island of Tarth, the island where Ser Brienne, the first female knight of the Six Kingdoms was born ! He wanted the sun to disappear already, the moon to race the sky to let the sun rise again.

Yoren had his head in the clouds and because of that and dind't feel immediatly the gleeful and yet a bit melancholic atmosphere. Straigtening his head, he tried to croos Arya's or Davos's eyes to learn more but it was Lady Tasha's eyes he met across the table... She smiled at him with a eering joy.

« -Well, since you were late to dinner, you didn't hear the great new I just announced. Maester Brumi is certain of it : I'm pregnant again ! »


	7. Chapter 7 - Blimau

An entire moon has passed since Yoren arrived at Storm's End. She liked him, he was nice and respectful with the servants, whereas so many Lords' children. Well, he has been raised by his mother in a very young city full of immigrants from all around the knowed world after all. She guessed he didn't have any servants there.

Bimau was on her way to Yoren's chambers. She would sweep the floor and tidy anything that needed to be even if there were very little things each time for her to clean there... While she would do the cleaning, Yoren would go study with Maester Brumi, this old goat. Blimau, like the entire staff wasn't fond on the maester. He was as proud as a nobleman, well maybe he has been one before he entered the Citadel but once you forged your chain, you had to give up your name and titles... Maybe he was ill the day the Maesters of Oldtown explained this to the aspirants...

And on top of that, he would cling to the traditions of the past when the smallfolk had perfectly understood the need for change : kings and queens and lords and ladies are chosen for their skills and qualities not for their lineages anymore. So of course, he was cold to Yoren, clearly on Lady Tasha's side she thought as she was cleaning the windows.

The servant loved Lord Gendry, a man from the lowest part of the Six Kingdoms' people who became a Lord. He knew what it was like to starve, to be so frozen you thought you would die. He knew. For his lady wife, on the other hand she didn't feel anything, she was just another lady to serve, just as scornful as Queen Selyse has been. So Blimau had to admit she was rather on Yoren's and Lord Gendry's side, they were both kind and gentle.

And she was done with the broom ! Yoren was the tidy type so she didn't have a lot of cleaning to do in his room, it left her more time for lady Arya's... Gods that girl was something...

The servant knew that after breaking his fast with his family, Yoren would run to the forge to help Privan, his tall and broaded master -She do needed to focus, i'ts a bad idea to daydream while working...- for an hour or so. After that, he would run again but to Ser Hillin this time. This old hand seemed to care deeply for the boy and took him under his wing. They would walk or ride to the nearest city which has a harbor and sail to a market place or something like that...

Yoren also began to train Lady Arya and young Lord Davos to Bravosii fencing. Blimau loved to take the things she had to sew with her and to settle down on a bench in the countryard when they trained. Their motions were so smooth and graceful, she now understood why this style's nickname was 'water-dance'. And if Yoren was this good already, she couldn't imagine how amazing his mother was ! She hoped Lady Arya Stark would stop here, at Storm's End at some point, she would love to see her, at least one time in her life...

So, this is the little routine of the Baratehon children, basically. She was fond on these children, she helped Lady Tasha to give birth to them, she saw them grow up... The servant always kept an eye on them, she hasn't been able to protect poor Princess Shireen, she won't fail twice.

One day, she saw Yoren enter Lady Tasha's chambers, she followed him for she was worried. What was the boy doing ? It was well known that she tolerated him because Lord Gendry has been adamant about Yoren's presence but that was all... So, she eavesdropped the conversation the in the most dicreet way the could.

« -My Lady, I didn't congratulate you when you announced your pregnancy and I'm am sorry about that. I'm not good with words, this is why I wanted to show you my joy about having a new sibling in an another way, if you will allow me. » Blimau was very impressed by the boy, he was as deferent as can be. Apparently, Lady Tasha nodded for Yoren began to chant in a foreign tongue Blimau didn't know.

« -What did you do boy ? What kind of magic was that ? » Lady Tasha's voice was stressed and dry.

The boy answer quickly as if had prepared it long ago.

« -This is no magic my Lady. What I did was a sacred fertility rite from the Island of Naath. Seisi, a man who lives at New Dawn showed me how to perform it when his wife was pregnant. It is meant to protect you and the child until his or her birth. I do hope it will work. » Blimau heard the boy's footsteps, he was exiting the room ! The servant began to move when she heard lady Tasha's voice.

« -I thank you for your gift, the women of Naath are well known for their fertility. There is a thing I have been wondering about. How are you called ? Storm, Snow ? There is no such name for the bastards born outside of Westeros. » Her voice was more pleasant now, she clearly liked the boy's gift... The Seven be blessed !

« -I was the first child to be born at New Dawn, so the problem emerged... There has been a vote and a decision ensued : every child who would be born in our city shall be called 'Dawn', without any regard of any kind to his lineage or his or her parents' marital status. That was the society my mother dreamt, a society where skills count more than blood. »

Blimau coulnd't hear an answer from any of the ladies -Felli, Tasha or Sinda- they were clearly shocked by such a society ! But the servant liked the idea... A place where skills were the only thing that mattered, what a wonderful place !

Her head still a bit in the clouds, she went near the forge to observe the smiths work. Well, one of them especially, she had to be honest with herself. That Privan really caught her eye... She felt a melancholy in him, a sadness she could relate to.

Another day, she was laying the table and she heard a conversation between Lady Arya, Lord Gendry and Yoren. The young girl was complaining about all the baby's clothes her lady mother forced her to embroider. Of course Lady Tasha was doing this, it was well known in the Six Kingdoms that the more seamstresses a baby's clothes had, the more protection the child would have.

Besides, the ornaments must have a signification for the parents. Most of the ladies choose a combination of their lord's husband sigil and their own.

« -And it's soooo hard to embroider a stag ! It is pure hell, have you seen my poor fingers ? I bleed more when doing this than during our fencing lessons, that's for sure ! » Yoren was laughing and Lord Gendry tried not to.

Suddently, Lady Arya asked her brother « -And what ornaments were on your baby's linen ? » He almost answered but turned to their father first and told him he had to guess, or at least to try to.

« -Well, my guess would be that you had none for your mother is very bad at embroidery. » At that, Yoren laughed again.

« -It could have been this way, if Migge hasn't been here. She was a mother of six children, half of them dead when she reached New Dawn. It was her who did the embroideries on my baby's linen. She told me that story before she died, one year ago. She also said those embroideries were the strangest she had ever done. » He stoppped to talk to increase the suspense.

« -Any ideas Father ? I have to say that even if I know what it was, I don't understand why Mother chose this pattern... Will you explain ? » Consumed by curiosity, Lord Gendry nodded.

Blimau heard Yoren pronounce a very simple word, a word which triggered Lord's Gendry hilarity.

« -Acorns. » Yoren and Arya exchanged hopeful looks, the servants saw them cross their fingers under the table, conjuring luck. Blimau knew Yoren wanted to know more about his parents relations but what about Lady Arya ? Maybe she was there for she admired Arya Stark more than her own mother.. And wished to emulate from her more than from Lady Tasha.

The servants heard Lord Gendry tell the children a story of a Brotherhood, a little stone castle and a stupid acron embroided dress. He stoppped when the rest of the family joined them for dinner, well almost all of the family since young Lord Davos was ill again. This poor child was recurrently sick, if the Maester was to be believed, it came from his premature birth.

Blimau almost ran to the kitchens and cooked him a nettle soup, one of his favourite dishes, it always cheered him up. And she would stay a bit with him, until he fall asleep. When he was ill, he had trouble to find rest, so the servant would stay by his side until his breath deepen. It was their little tradition.

What a strange family, especially for a noble one ! Well, Lady Tasha and her two first children are quite normal for nobles but her husband and her two last children... And she didn't take Yoren into account !

Even if her masters were stange sometimes, Blimau loved them still and was happy to be a servant here, at Stomr's End. Those strange children were the changes King Bran has hoped for and she, a mere servant, was here to see them grow up and evolve. Those children would change the world one day, and she would protect them until they do.


	8. Chapter 8 - Davos

_At Storm's End_

He hoped to get better soon, it was so boring to have to stay in bed all day... Since he was ill quite often, his lord father would send him a traveller or a singer when there was one, to amaze him with stories and songs of unknown lands where he would never go... It was a nice and gentle idea, but a bit depressing from time to time.

Davos tried to control his excitement, Arya and Yoren will visit him this afternnon for Maester Brumi said he was well enough to receive visitors again ! He couldn't wait to hear about whatever news they will tell him, their last days have surely been more exciting than his.

But one of the bright side of his state of health was that it gave him a lot of time to think and analyse things, and he loved to do that. For example, he thought about his mother's pregnacy and his fathers's and Yoren's reactions... Of course, his mother seemed almost too content with the news. Davos thought it was reassuring for her, after the revelation of Yoren's existence. For her lord husband may have feelings for another woman but _she _was his lawfull wife. She and no one else.

His lord father's reaction was harder to read. He too seemed quite happy with the new but he looked a bit embarrassed. The boy bet it was because of Yoren, maybe he feared that his son would feel rejected and lonely. Or maybe his father would fear that Yoren thinks his feelings for Arya, his mother were faked... And Davos could also see a tint of fear in his lord father's eyes. Thanks to Arya -his sister- he knew that his mother almost died last time she gave life and so did he. Davos could also feel a crushing melancoly in his father's gaze when his eyes fell onto his lady mother's bumped womb. Did he imagine how his life would be if Arya Stark was his wife ?

All of this was hard to understand for the boy. He was so young, the world of feelings was mostly unknown to him so he coulnd't really understand the whole situation. But there was some things he was sure of.

Now was the time to summerise all the informations he had : his mother was pregnant and was very happy about it, his father was a bit happy, confused and melancholic, Yoren seemed shocked and thoughtful. To Robert, for what Davos learnt, it was a sign that things were going back to normal. So of course, Jon agreed. And Arya... It was hard to say... She seemed enthusiastic to have another sibling but she loved Yoren so much that his mood tainted hers...

And himself ? What did he think of the situation ? That is a tricky thing. This is always the most delicate part of a reflexion. What was the point of vue of the thinker ? Because there was always one.

He was the youngest of four children, so he didn't know what it was like to have a baby around. He would like to know. But on the other hand, he didn't like how his lady mother used this baby as a weapon against Yoren, by doing it she also hurted her husband... But was she even aware of it ?

He was lacking information... Maybe he would obtain more of it from his siblings or maybe this evening when Blimau will prepare him to go to bed... But his deep thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Arya and Yoren.

Davos felt a smile stretch his lips. He could hear them speak from the other side of the corridor.. Those two were so noisy but Yoren was only this way with Arya. Maybe he felt more relaxed by her side... He will have to think about that later, this wasinteresting.

Arya pushed the door open with her usual enthouiasm, knocking the door on the stone wall. She was radiating with energy, like always. Once, he heard Blimau joke about this. She said that his sister took all of their lady mother's energy and left him none. Why not ? The gods are the only ones who know about this kind of things...

Yoren was by her side, calm and discreet like always even if he seemed more joyful than usual. Davos knew that his lady mother gave a hard time to Yoren whenever she could... Little things like laughs, rumors or even just the way she looked at him. That's how Davos understood that most of the times, the tinest wounds were the most painful. His lady mother really was petty about this he thought. Maybe her sister, his aunt Lady Felli who has a good heart, he could tell, will make her change her ways... He prayed to the Mother and the Crone every evening for that.

His brother refused tell their father what was happening. He said he didn't want to create trouble and that it's didn't really mattered but Davos could tell he was lying.

So, the small boy was surprised to see Yoren in a joyful state of mind. He opened his mouth to speak but, like she almost always did, Arya beat him to it : « -Ser Hillin and Yoren found a very talented singer at the Rain House ! And he followed them here, isn't it absolutly great ? I bet that Father will sent him to you in the days to come ! You're so lucky sometimes ! »

Davos sighed, she really had no idea of what she was saying... But that the way she was and always will be, if the different parts of her body made a race, her tongue will win withtout doubt !

His little bubble of thoughts was burst by Yoren. « -And that's not even to best part ! He said he travelled the whole Seven Kingdoms ! I bet he has some fantastic tales to tell ! »

Davos really liked when his siblings visited him, the time seemed to fly in their company... But since they were both very busy all day, it didn't happen very often so he decided to give them all his attention. And before he even realised it, it was dusk, the sun's warm colors were thrown onto the tourmented landscape of Storm's End, staining everything and everyone of glorious orange and red and pink.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the peace of the moment. He was getting better and was about to get out of bed in a few days. He had two great siblings he loved and who were by his side. He will have a delicious meal tonight and have a singer to sing him tales and songs very soon. Blimau will check on him and maybe sing him his favourite lullaby until he felt asleep.

And the dusk... Beautiful and absolute. It has always been his favourite moment of the day. He heard Arya worrying : « -Are you all right ? Should we call Maester Brumi ? » He felt her sitting on his bed, just next to his hip and she put a hand on his forehead, clearly looking for a fever.

And just when Davos wanted to tell her he was fine, the noise of hasty steps and sobs made him open his eyes quickly. He just had the time to recognise his lady mother, who was almost unrecognisable : her face was devastated by tears and the features of her face were twisted by pure anger and hatred, before she grabbed the broom Blimau left in the corner of the room and began beating Yoren with a savage strengh and an animal rage Davos didn't suspected his mother had.

Arya got over of her shock and tried to make her mother stop, she shouted to her and even tried to grab her left arm ! But their lady mother threw her Arya away and his sister's head crashed into the wall... But Lady Tasha didn't even see it for all her attention was focused on Yoren. Davos screamed, as loud as he could. He couldn't rise to help his siblings but at least, he could attract to them people who could.

And she beat him again and again, he was now on the floor, curled into a ball. She also kicked him now he was on the floor, she pulled his hair with such violence that Davos could swear he saw blood. He couldn't believe this small ball of flesh was his brother Yoren, who was an accomplished waterdancer. All his grace, all his strengh were gone, the only thing that was left was a fierce will of survival.

Despite his screams, he could hear his mother mutter under her breath : « That's all your fault, you filthy bastard ! Child of the Seven Hells ! Monster ! » And so on...

Finally, some servants came but they clearly didn't know what to do. His lady mother might have gone mad, but she was still the Lady of Storm's End after all. Hopefully for everyone, Ser Hillin was around. He approched Lady Tasha with calm and restrained her moves with his strong arms. Then, he beholed the situation and saw that the most urgent thing to do was to fecth the Maester.

« -Girl, find Maester Brumi and tell him he will nedd to treat Lady Arya and Yoren. And you -Cara right ?- find all the servants you can and carry them to the Maester's chambers ! » The girl ran out of the room shouting for help.

When his lady mother was a bit more calm, Ser Hillin lifted her into his arms. She fell against him like a rag doll. Lady Tasha told him the same kinf of things Davos heard her say earlier : « -That's all his fault, this filfty bastard ! He's a wizard, like his demon of a mother ! He came to destroy us all ! We must stop him, you unsertand ? Kill him ! Help me ! »

Davos didn't even hear Ser Hillin's answer, he didn't see the servants carrying his siblings to Maester Brumi. The words of his lady mother kept playing into in mind : what was she speaking of ? Yoren didn't know any magic, he just knew things about plants and herbs that's all, he knew less the Maetser Brumi, and by far ! She wasn't making any sense...

That's when Davos looked at his mother's dress. It was all bloody and there was too much blood for it to be all Yoren's... What happened ? This question kept ringing into his mind and he could'nt help it. He hated being so helpless : he coulnd't act because he lacked strengh and he could't think because he lacked information ! This was real torture to him !

He snapped out of his trance because of the entrance of his aunt, Lady Felli. Her eyes were full of tears as she ran to him. He felt her warmth as she hugged him hard. Davos nestled his face against the hollow of her neck. She was like an anchor to him, hooking him to reality. He didn't realise he was crying before she whispered him : « I'm so sorry sweet boy, none of you deserved this. Sinda and I, we thought that Tasha was about to make someting terrible. So, when we came back to her rooms and we found them empty, we ran to the roofs for we feared she would try to jump. We never, never tought she would hurt any of you ! Forgive us, I beg you. »

Davos could feel she was crying too, her tears were in his hair and he wetted the hem of her dress. He hugged her harder, his kind aunt Felli who tried to copy her older sister in every way but was far too gentle and kind to do so.

« -Tell me, Aunt Felli, what happened to Mother ? I barely recognised her you know. Tell me ! I need to know after all of that ! » He straighten his head and looked her right in the eyes. Hers were full of sadness and worry. She didn't want to tell him, he could tell, but she gave up when she saw how adamant he was.

« -Earlier this afternoon, Tasha lost the babe she was carrying. I happened so quickly, we didn't have the time to do anyting. There was so much blood ans he was so pale, like if she was about do die ! So we put Tasha on her bed. Sinda went to look for a servant to clean everything and I went to Maetser Brumi and when we went back to her rooms, she was gone. The rest, you know. »

_At King's Landing_

Lord Davos Seaworth, Master of the Ships was quite thoughtful. During the last small council, the Master of Whispers gave him some news of his _protégé_, Gendry. Davos always thought he has been a good lad, so he has been quite surprised when he heard the news... A bastard boy he had with Lady Arya Stark, the Dawn Bringer... Unbelievable ! How, when, where ? He sighed deeply, all of this showed one thing he should have remembered : you never knew people entierely.

Until now, nothing really moved in Westeros but it was only a matter of time he tought.

In this contient, blood was power, and in this boy's veins flowed the blood of the Kings of Winter, his father will have a hard time to keep him out of this... The Game of Thrones, a game he patiently learned to play, year after year, battle after battle, plan after plan continued and always will, generation after generation.

Maybe he will travel to Storm's End soon. He missed its stormy sky, which always seemed to hesitate between thick and heavy clouds and raging rain that could bruise your face if you didn't take care. King's Landing's sky was too dull for him with its lifeless blue. The port was also far too calm for him, he wanted to see several crews struggling together to moor a single boat to the quay. In the Stormlands, mutual aid was not an option, one's survival rested on everyone's ability to collabore.

Here, in the capital, people thought they didn't really need each other. Solidarity was quite a rare thing to behold to be honest... He felt his heart squeeze a little in his chest at the thought.

Yes, it was decided. Soon, he will go to Storm's End.


	9. Chapter 9 - Privan

Privan sat on the floor, just next to the door of the Maester's rooms. He ran there as soon as he heard about what happened to Yoren. No, what this woman did to him. He always liked the boy very much, he reminded him of his own son, now long dead. He taught Yoren how to smith the way he would have to his own blood. A strong link was born between this father without chlidren and this fatherless child.

So, when Arya asked him to lead Yoren to his father's home, he worried quite a lot. He saw Lords all his life, petty and spoiled. He didn't want Yoren to grow up with such a father... And he barely imagined what his Lord father's wife could do to him !

What was Arya thinking by the gods old and new ? But he said yes because she was the one who made him discover the true meaning of the word freedom, at New Dawn. She knew what she was doing. And also because she gave him another instruction, just in case.

Privan sighed. He will have to tell Lord Gendry about it as soon possible. He liked the man. A fine smith, a loving father and a devoted lord. But not a happy man, Privan saw it in his eyes. He recognised himself in them.

Yes, he liked Lord Gendry. But he coulnd't help to resent him at the same time. He knew the Lord didn't have an easy life but he won Yoren's affection so easily, while it took years to the boy to open to him. If he had to be honest with himself, he had to admit he was jealous.

He must also tell Blimau. Such a waste. She was a comely gentle soul, he would have loved to spend more time by her side. Three nights ago, she kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't move at all. No woman touched him since his beloved wife died along their children during the War of the Five Kings. He will miss her the most. He would have liked to have the opportunity to tell her all of that.

But Yoren came first, he always did. And when he is old enough, maybe Privan will come back to Storm's End, if Lord Gendry allow it... That would be perfect but will she wait for him ? They were not old but they were not young either... « Mother and Maiden Above, hear my prayer. I was always faithful to my wife and took care of her. Please, allow me to do the same with another woman. » He thought about visiting the Sept after his visit to Lord Gendry, he would light two candles, one for each deity.

Privan was heavy-hearted, but some things needed to be done. The Maester already told him that Yoren will survive even if the boy will need time to recover. He slowly climbed up the stairs that led to Lord Gendry's solar. He took a deep breath before knocking softly to the door. Everything was so silent, he felt he was commiting a sacrilege by making any noise at all.

« -You may enter. »

The first thing Privan thought when his eyes landed on the Lord of Storm's End was that he looked ten years older. Obsiously, he knew what happened to his son. The Lord seemed surprised to see him though.

« -What can I do for you, Privan ? » Even if he looked about to pass out from exhaustion, he still cared. This made Arya's second instruction harder to announce.

«-My Lord, I am here to tell you about Yoren's mohter second command. »

At these words, he saw Lord Gendry flinch. Privan scolded himself for his choice of words. 'Yoren's mother', as if his father did not matter at all. The man was clearly worried. The smith guessed that he learned to expect the worst from a woman who left him and send him their son almost twelve years later.

« -Well, she told me that if Yoren wasn't safe under your roof, I had to lead him to Winterfell, to his aunt Queen Sansa. » Lord Gendry didn't make a sound and looked like Privan just slapped him.

« -_My son_, will not go to Winterfell. Not now, at least. He will go if he wants to, when he is of age. » Lord Gendry's voice thundered in the silent solar. The smith could see the storm in the Lord's eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, he made a oath after all but Lord Gendry spoke again.

« -I know, Arya told you to do it. But she gave you this command only in the case our son was not safe at Storm's End. But he is and always will be safe here. He is my blood, as much as any of his siblings. I will protect him from anything or anyone. » Privan saw how serious Yoren's father was. But what could be done ? Lady Tasha was his lady wife and gave him four children, so their marriage coul not be broken.

« -I decided to send my lady wife to her home, at Bronzegate. She will stay there, as long as Yoren remains at Storm's End, at least. Her mother will take good care of her. So, my son can stay under my roof. Understood ? » His respect for Lord Gendry increased, the man was ready to exile -even if temporarily- his lady wife to protect his bastard son. He didn't think such a thing was possible. He saw what Arya loved in this man, they were very much alike sometimes. She would have been perfectly able to do the same in the same situation.

He bowed to Lord Gendry and leaved the solar. His lips couln't help to display a giant grin.

Now, Privan had to find a certain Blimau who, he was certain, needed to be comforted... He thought he was just the right person to do so. He will still visit the Sept, just to be sure. It was always better to be in the gods' good books because who knew anything about their will ?


End file.
